It is possible to provide that the clip holder, considered in cross-section perpendicular to the longitudinal direction, has an H-shaped section.
When the main portion of the part is planar, the stripping direction of the part corresponds substantially to the longitudinal direction. However, the clip holder may be formed on a bowed zone of the main portion. In that case, the stripping direction of the part forms an angle with the longitudinal direction. When the clip holder has an H-shaped cross-section, the wings of the H form undercuts that make stripping difficult.
One solution is then to provide two drawers in the mold, which move perpendicular to the core of the clip holder, in opposite directions.
The installation of these two drawers in the mold greatly complicates the design of the mold, since the guide means for the two drawers interfere.